


The Cannibal Cabal Continues!

by iimpavid, scarebeast



Series: transmogrification [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Science, Gen, Journalism, Multimedia, Psychic Abilities, Tattlecrime, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: TattleCrime is your go-to source for all things Hannibal the Cannibal!





	The Cannibal Cabal Continues!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Writing from Freddie Lounds' perspective if one of our favorite pastimes. You can expect updates from her to be posted between "episodes" of the series.

****

 

**GRAHAM AND LECTER - DEAD OR ALIVE?**

April 14, 2015

 

This article's publishing date marks the month anniversary of what some call The Slaying of the Great Red Dragon. We here at Tattlecrime just call it a crippling failure on the part of law enforcement to guarantee transparency and public safety.

As we all know, Hannibal Lecter was _allowed_ to escape from his secure holding cell at Maryland State Hospital for the Criminally Insane by the FBI. Described as "a meticulous plan to bring a murderer [who we now call the Red Dragon] out of hiding" the entire debacle is now international news. It certainly smacks of state-sanctioned vigilantism. The crime scene appeared to be nothing short of a massacre perpetrated by none other than Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. The apparent-accomplices still have not been found.

Sources at the FBI suggest that Lecter and Graham may still be alive. While their wounds will have been extensive, based on the blood spatter evidence collected, no corpses have been reported found in the weeks since their disappearance.

There have even been a few reports from craigslist users and motel-goers suggesting sightings of the doomed duo along the Eastern Seaboard. Three days ago a green sedan was found abandoned near Hogan's Marina in Savannah, Georgia. Its sale papers suggested it belonged to a still-missing mechanic in Buckroe, Virginia. It was absolutely bereft of any kind of evidence in the interior: no dust, no trash, no shed hairs, no smell. Considering that Lecter's MO is fastidiously clean crime scenes-- clean from a forensic perspective anyway\-- the lack of evidence is the most damning evidence possible.

The FBI was quick to close its investigation into The Slaying of the Great Red Dragon but we here at TattleCrime have not fully acquitted Lecter and Graham of guilt. As we continue our investigations into the reality of the situation, we would like to invite you, our faithful audience to participate. By registering for the Cannibal Cabal tier of our Patreon you'll not only gain access to exclusive content specific to our research but you'll gain access to the patrons-only Cannibal Cabal forums where you can read and learn and contribute to our ongoing quest for the truth of what happened to Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.

 Join the Cabal now!


End file.
